


Following Ancient History

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando loves changing out of Legolas' clothes at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Ancient History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matildabj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matildabj).



Orlando knows they're watching. Regardless of what people say, he's a very good actor, good enough to pretend nonchalance as he removes the layers that make him Legolas. The boots come off first, the wrapped portion that serves as the top and then the actual ankle boot removed efficiently; none of his viewers care about his feet. He pulls his socks off as well; he totally refuses to look like he's in a porno once he's stripped down. The vambraces and belt come off fast too; he's usually already been divested of the quiver and weapons by some WETA guy before he reaches the Cuntebago.

Although sometimes his hands really are tired, usually he's pretending to be much less dexterous than he actually is as he undoes the hooks on his jerkin, just to drag the whole thing out. Sometimes he shrugs it off and sometimes he pulls it off sleeve by sleeve with a certain amount of squirming on account of the arms being snug. Then comes the undertuic, and unless he's been shooting in the hero costume, it comes off with an easy motion of his arms, up over his head like a t-shirt.

He often pauses here, turning to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Viggo, he knows, is fascinated by his scar and Bernard likes the odd contrast between Legolas's lovely hair and Orlando's own slim but definitely masculine torso. It's also a good chance to tilt his head back while swallowing, something that tends to leave Bean a little flustered.

And then it's the leggings, which are damn close to stage tights. Sometimes he's brash, shoving them down and stepping out of them as if they were just very snug pants. That way's good if he has boxers on because often his boxers will go partly down with the leggings, leaving a nice view of hip or arse cheek. If he's got briefs on, he's more coy, sitting down and taking the leggings off the way a bird would pull off a pair of tights. Either way tends to leave the trailer rather quiet as the guys watch, Bean and Bernard pretending not to and Viggo staring with a look Orlando's sure Vig hopes _seems_ like an artist studying a model and not a guy scoping out another guy.

After that it's a pause for a scratch or another long drink of water and then he's pulling on jeans and settling into his chair so the girls can get his wig and ears off. The guys start talking again and Orlando joins in. Really though, he's thinking about Elijah and how Lij is doing the same thing in front of Dom, Billy and Astin. _Pair of bloody teases we are,_ he said once to Lij, who replied, _I know; isn't it fun?_

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://matildabj.livejournal.com/profile)[**matildabj**](http://matildabj.livejournal.com/) who asked for Undressing-in-the-Cuntebego Orlando--with with a side order of Viggo and extra Bernard --from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. Costume references from [here](http://www.alleycatscratch.com/lotr/Elf/Legolas.htm) which is an excellent resource for what they actually wore while filming. The title comes from the song "Strip" by Adam Ant.


End file.
